1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus having an improved structure capable of reducing a dead space for wiring on a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display apparatus has a structure in which an emission layer formed of an organic layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode. When voltages are applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons, and light is emitted and thus images are displayed while excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state.
For performing such operations, wirings are provided for connecting the electrodes to electric power in the organic light emitting display apparatus, and such wirings are disposed on a dead space that is outside of a display panel and shielded by a black matrix (or dark layer).
However, when a space occupied by the wirings on the display panel is increased, a screen (screen portion i.e., area for displaying images) has to be reduced in size. Thus, a method of effectively reducing the dead space occupied by the wiring is necessary in order to realize (or achieve) a large size screen.